


After

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy plays a visit to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

It's a small suburban house on a quiet suburban street. Nice. Normal.

For a moment, Buffy thinks that jealousy will strangle her. But she forces herself to walk up the steps. Knock on the door.

She tells herself, _deal with it._

The door swings open, and Faith grins out at her. "Hey, B. Long time no see."

"You're a poet and you don't know it," Buffy says. Lame, she knows, but this is all so _weird_ , it's throwing her off.

For a moment they stand there, but then Faith takes a step back. "Come on in."

Feeling like she's crossing the threshold to a demon's lair, Buffy walks in and sits gingerly on edge of the sofa. Even so, she feels herself sinking into the cushion. _Death trap,_ she thinks.

Old habits die hard.

"So, what brings you here?" Faith asks.

"I was just in the area. You know, business trip." She gestures to her briefcase. "I guess -- I thought I'd stop in to see how you were."

"That's nice."

"I got your Christmas card."

"Good."

Silence stretches, and Buffy almost wishes a demon would crash through the door. Instead, a little girl toddles in from the other room.

She looks about two years old, with skin the color of Buffy's suede boots and poufs of black hair confined in pink ribbons. She runs to Faith, who lifts her in her lap. Once she's safe, she smiles at Buffy, showing off all two of her teeth.

"Coley, this is your aunt Buffy," Faith says.

"Buppy!"

"That's right!"

"Buppy!" the girl repeats, and giggles. And suddenly, Buffy feels a lump in her throat, and she knows how missed opportunities taste. She jerks to her feet, almost staggers to the door.

"I have to go." She knows she should make _some_ excuse, but can't for the life of her think of one. "Tell Robin I said hi," she manages. She fumbles with the door, eyes blurred by tears.

"No cry, Buppy!"

She gets the door open -- and slams into the screen. Stumbles out, off-balance, wrenches her knee on the steps and lands hard, ripping her slacks that she paid _fifty dollars_ for and that's what finally breaks her open.

She sits on the grass in Faith's nice suburban neighborhood and sobs.

She's vaguely aware of Faith helping her up and leading her into the house, guiding her back to the couch, rubbing her back as she rocks and sobs as she hasn't in three years.

Finally, it's over, and Faith, who must have plenty of practice at this with a toddler in the house, brings her a cool washcloth. "Feel better?" she asks softly.

Buffy nods, and is surprised to find she means it. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." There's a smirk that looks like the old Faith -- the _real_ Faith, Buffy thinks. "What are friends for?"

"I know," she says. "It's just ... I ... " She looks up, and sees Coley watching, eyes big and somber. "I didn't think it would be this way. You know, when we won."

Somewhere along the line, Faith has learned to shut up and listen.

"Will has Kennedy and her consulting practice, Xan has his own construction crew, Dawn is off at college. And me ... I'm just an ex-Slayer with a stupid job and a bunch of obsolete skills. And I ... " She takes a deep breath, and confesses. "I miss it."

"I know," Faith whispers. "That's why I had Coley so quickly. And even with her, I miss it. Without her ... " She shakes her head.

Buffy grabs her hand, holds it like a drowning woman. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, B." Even without Slayer strength, Faith has a hell of a grip, and she holds Buffy's hand like she's got no plans to let her go. "But you're staying for dinner, you're spending the night, and tomorrow we're going to hop in the car and go visit Willow and Xander and we'll figure it out together."


End file.
